Use of gastrointestinal implant devices and in particular bariatric devices is believed to be an effective treatment for obesity as well as for type 2 diabetes and a number of other obesity-related conditions. The bariatric devices are adapted to be inserted intraorally into the stomach and extend from the stomach into the intestines. All food exiting the stomach is funneled through the implant device.
A gastrointestinal implant device includes an unsupported flexible, collapsible sleeve and an anchor. The anchor is usually coupled to a proximal to the stomach portion of the sleeve. The flexible sleeve is open at both ends, and adapted to extend into the small intestine and in particular to duodenum to limit absorption of nutrients in the small intestine and duodenum. The anchor is adapted to secure and retain the sleeve within the duodenum.
Small intestine length being in contact with the digested food or chime determines the caloric absorptive capacity. The gastrointestinal implant device lining the intestine limits the small bowel length being in contact with the digested food. It receives from the stomach the digested food and delivers it 30-100 cm down the intestines. This delays the breakdown and subsequent digestion of food.
Different gastrointestinal devices including intestinal sleeves are described in several United States patents, including the following U.S. Pat. No. 8,855,770 to Gross et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,732 to Raven et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,956,380 to Dominguez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,011,365 to Connor; U.S. Pat. No. 9,173,734 to Vargas; U.S. Pat. No. 9,289,580 to Coleman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,463,107 to Babkes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,504,591 to Burnett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,681,974 to Dominguez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,717,584 to Culley et al.; and United States Patent Application Publications 20030114803 to Lerner; 20120232459 to Dann et al.; 20140316265 to Levin et al. and 20170181877 to Binmoeller.